


XIV.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [14]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Streit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Es leuchteten im Garten die Syringen,von einem Ave war der Abend voll, –da war es, daß wir voneinander gingenin Gram und Groll.Die Sonne war in heißen Fieberträumengestorben hinter grauen Hängen weit,und jetzt verglomm auch hinter Blütenbäumendein weißes Kleid.Ich sah den Schimmer nach und nach vergehenund bangte bebend wie ein furchtsam Kind,das lange in ein helles Licht gesehen:Bin ich jetzt blind? –





	XIV.

Ludwig hatte sich so auf den Besuch von Wagner gefreut. Kurz vor dem Besuch hatte noch ein reger Briefwechsel geherrscht, der geendet hatte in einer Einladung Seiten Ludwigs an Richard. Richard hatte zugesagt und wenige Tage später waren sie zusammen in seinem Schloss. Dass Richard so prompt erschienen war, schrieb Ludwig dem Umstand zu, dass Richard ihn auch wirklich treffen wollte und nicht, dass man dem König nichts verweigerte.

Richard war also angekommen und alles war prächtig gelaufen. Viele Abende hatten sie damit verbracht über Kunst im Allgemeinen, aber auch speziell über Musik, zu diskutieren. Richard hatte sich als exzellenter Gesprächspartner erwiesen und Ludwigs künstlerische und kreative Seite war zur Abwechslung mal gefordert worden. Somit konnten Richard und er sich auf so vielen Ebenen begegnen, dass Ludwig schon eine tiefe Bindung mit dem berühmten Musiker verspürte.

Aber dann, eine Woche nach der Ankunft Richards, da hatten sie sich gestritten. Es war so eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit, dass es fast schon lächerlich war. Aber die Konsequenzen waren alles andere als lächerlich. Sie hatten sich beide gegenseitig tief verletzt und Ludwig bereute den Streit und alles was gesagt wurde aufrichtig. Wie Richard das sah wusste er nicht. Dieser war nämlich noch am selben Tag abgereist.

Und jetzt schlich Ludwig wie ein Geist durch die Gänge seines Schlosses und bereute. Er bereute manchmal so sehr, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die wischte er dann mit einer groben Geste weg.

Schon mehrere Tage ging das so und dann plötzlich kam ein Brief von Wagner. Das Siegel mit dem typischen Zeichen war unverkennbar und das dicke Papier, das Richard immer benutzte lag so vertraut in seiner Hand. Mit zittrigen Fingern hatte er den Brief ungeschickt geöffnet. Unbändige Freude schlug schnell um in unmenschliche Verzweiflung. Richard hatte ihm eine offizielle Einladung zur Eröffnung seiner Oper geschickt. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht. Es war so unpersönlich und kalt. Ludwig wusste gar nicht, ob er überhaupt kommen sollte, ob Richard ihn überhaupt da haben wollte. Die korrekte Anrede auf dem Brief, die Richard sonst nie benutzt hatte, starrte ihm verhöhnend entgegen.

Ludwig zerknüllte das Papier und warf es wutentbrannt in den Kamin. Kurz darauf packten ihn wieder die Reue und der Schmerz und er sank geschlagen an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. Er würde kommen. Denn auch wenn Richard ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte, so konnte sich Ludwig doch nicht losreißen. Das konnte er sich selbst nicht verwehren. So selbstsüchtig war er. So egozentrisch.

Aber er wollte unbedingt dieses Gesicht wiedersehen, welches ihn einst so angelächelt hatte. Er wollte den Meister der Musik beim Musizieren zuschauen. Wie er mit absoluter Konzentration vor dem Orchester stand und alle hingen ihm mit ihren Augen an den Händen, um ja nicht den Einsatz zu verpassen. Die Muskeln Angespannt, die Stille fast schon erdrückend. Und dann, wie ein Sturm, wie ein Fluss, bricht die bittersüße Melodie auf einen ein. So zerreißend in ihrer Schönheit das Ludwig oft weinen musste und ihm das Herz tief in seiner Brust schmerzte.

Das konnte er sich nicht verwehren.

Und wenn ihm Richard in seiner eigenen Welt war und eine eigene Welt baute, vor den Augen der Zuschauer, dann konnte Ludwig nur dessen Rücken sehen. Oft packte ihn dann die Trauer, weil er als bloßer Beobachter des Schauspiels nicht Teil des Ganzen war.

Das Eigenleben der Musik erfasste ihn nur am Rande, riss ihn dennoch mit. Und dann wunderte er sich, dass das alles dem Kopf von Richard Wagner entsprungen war. Und es war doch in Wahrheit nur ein Teil von dem, was er der Welt mitteilen wollte.

Die Musikikone leuchtete vor ihm auf und Ludwig war geblendet, wenn er zu lange hinschaute. Als würde sein Verstand in den Irrsinn zerfallen, wenn er versuchen wollte die Komplexität von einem Richard Wagner zu erfassen.

Ludwig legte den Kopf in die Hände und beschloss nicht zu dem Konzert zu gehen. Er schrieb eine formale Absage mit den Schlussworten: „Ich wünsche ferner unsere bisherigen Uneinigkeiten beiseite zulegen. Möge Ihnen die Erstaufführung wohl gelingen."

Fast hätte er alles wieder durchgestrichen und von vorne begonnen. Dann versiegelte er den Brief aber doch.

Im Stillen dachte er so bei sich, dass Richard ihn schon längst geblendet hatte. Und wie er so verschwand meinte Ludwig noch die Halluzination seines Scheines zu erkennen. Aber die daraus resultierenden dunklen Flecken in seinem Lichtfeld machten es schwer dies zu beurteilen.


End file.
